doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Invulnerability Hunter
The Invulnerability Hunter '''(often times shortened to '''Invul Hunter or just Invul) is the fastest non-boss, Sprinter-type, melee-only enemy of Hunter's Moon. Players often call him "Hammer guy" or "Hammer dude". Tactics and Behavior Like the other Hunter demons, the Invulnerability Hunter also appears similar to a Hellknight. He is a hulking demon, towering over all the other common enemies except for the Berzerk Hunter. His skin is grey, with green spots. He wields a gigantic hammer that is his main means of attack. In this regard, the Invulnerability Hunter is very similar to the axe-wielding Baron of Hell, only even bigger and more powerful. He is usually extremely hard to lock on with any weapon to deal considerable damage due to his zig-zag behavior being more extreme than the other demons. He also does not grunt much, but he can be easily detected by the specific thumping sound his hooves do. Contrary to his name, the Invulnerability Hunter is actually only immune to splash damage, and never becomes fully invulnerable - although he may appear as such at times, because of his extreme endurance. He is also utterly relentless, chasing the player down with no respite. Combined with his superb movement speed and acrobatic ability, you are not going to get away from him in open space. Indoors, however, this monster will most likely be blocked by doors, as he needs tall rooms to move around. The Invulnerability Hunter is extremely aggressive, always seeking towards putting you six feet under with his super-sized hammer. The hammer blow is extremely powerful, and poses a high threat to a newly-spawned player - it is about the most dangerous melee attack of any non-boss monster due to the speed he swings the hammer. Do not think about trying to dodge it - simply stay out of the hammer range at all times. The "Invul" will always choose simply to kick you if you get too close to him (128 units close). This attack does not hurt as much as the hammer hit, but still you should never give him a chance to try it on you. This mountain of muscle takes a veritable trainload of ammo to be slain, but depending on the environment your weapon of choice may vary. Against a contained Invulnerability Hunter, the slower weapons like the Rocket Launcher or the Nailgun will be effective enough. However, a freeroaming Invulnerability Hunter is much more of a threat, qualifying for the BFG10k easily. The Lightning Gun is also effective. Vehicle Tactics The Invulnerability Hunter is a grave threat to the vehicles because he can savagely wreck the vehicle's armor with the hammer in consecutive hits. Arguably, only the boss monsters are more dangerous to the mounted players, so do not waste any time killing him. The GEV Tank needs about four direct hits from its Main Cannon on average to kill this Hunter. The Tank's Machine Gun is very weak against him, so do not bother. The Cyclops will kill him in about 4-6 Heavy Gauss Cannon shots, or about 12 Modulate Plasma Cannon shots. However, because this enemy will always try to engage you in melee, you can opt to retaliate with a kick or jump attack - a single well-placed attack of either type should gib the Invul. Trivia #Like the other demons from the Hunter family, the Invulnerability Hunter is based on the eponymous boss from the Doom 3 expansion, Resurrection of Evil. #Regardless of his original name being kept, the Invulnerability Hunter does not possess any relation to electricity anymore as he previously did in Doom 3 expansion and neither does possess any mechanic that makes him actually invulnerable. #His model texture was recolored to have a more green hue than plain grey as he had originally. Category:Enemies Category:Demons